1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, relates to an organic light emitting display capable of removing motion blurring through the insertion of black data, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various flat panel displays have been developed that can overcome the disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs), such as their heavy weight and their large volume. Such flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Specifically, the OLED display displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode that generates light through the recombination of electrons and holes. Such an OLED display is advantageous in that it has a fast response speed and is driven with low consumption power.